Willows at Dusk
by Moonlitt-Blossom
Summary: DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF MOTIVATION. AND INTEREST.


**Willows at Dusk**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Psh, when Sasuke becomes less of an emo fag, Sakura dies, and Karin falls off of a cliff,**

** That, is when I will own Naruto. **

**PS: If you were wondering, I HATE Sakura, and Sasuke for that matter.  
DO NOT ASK ME WHY THIS IS MY FAVOURITE COUPLEEE!**

**But seriously, Karin better die.  
**

My new chapter story.

I'm pretty excited about this one.

* * *

This story begins, where the life of a traitor ends, and the life of a new man begins.

No, he's not dead. He's just not a traitor anymore.

Set in the far village of Konohakagure, otherwise known as the Hidden Leaf Village The return of Uchiha Sasuke was 6 years ago. But 23 year old Haruno Sakura would never get over her feelings for the boy, who was now a man. After he had left her, people had begun to talk. They would say that what she had felt, was only a schoolgirl crush, and that she should move on. Those feeble attempts to comfort her, only made her feel more pain. How could she move on, after being on his team, and being one of his close friends?

When Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Chouji dragged him through the gates of Konoha, on their second attempt to bring him home 5 years later, Sakura was overwhelmed with joy. But she never showed it. She was dissapointed that she couldn't be the one to bring him back.  
At first, she treated him as she would maybe Neji, or Shikamaru. She wasn't very close to either of them, even though one of her close friends, Temari had begun to hang around Shikamaru. And, well, Neji and Tenten, we all knew it was going to happen sooner or later. They had been married last year.

After a few months of eating ramen with him and Naruto everyday, after he was off probation of course, she began to treat him as the friend he used to be. Without the glomping, and such. Sure, I've said that she still had feelings for him, but it didn't mean she would show them. She was stronger now, more confident. And she wasn't about to throw that all away by becoming the Sasuke-track minded fan girl she used to be.

Sasuke had seen changes in Sakura when he had returned, er, rather dragged, home.

She had become stronger, and wasn't weak, and annoying like she used to be.

She was a med-nin, and Sasuke appreciated that. He knew that she had trained with Tsunade, but wow, she was too much. Amazing with medical skills, and chakra techniques.

Soon enough, he began thinking about her all the time. He was new to this feeling.

He couldn't figure it out.

He soon realized what it was, when Naruto would talk about Hinata. ALL the time.

"Hinata's great! She cooks me ramen, she supports my dream to become Hokage. But those aren't the only reasons I love her so much! She's beautiful, and smart, and once you get to know her, she opens up more!"

_Love?_

"And I think about her ALL the time. At first, I didn't know what it was, then I asked Sakura about it, and she told me."  
_Sakura._

_Thinking about her all the time?  
Couldn't be._

_Or… is it?_

After that, the group formerly known as Team 7 began to hang out more.

They were all friends, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Sai.

The original team 7, however, were closer than ever.

Sai didn't mind this much. He didn't like Sasuke, and would prefer to stay away from him. Besides, he had Ino now, who was teaching him all about, you know, having emotions.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura would hang out, around Ichiraku's, and train together.

Sasuke had gotten closer to Sakura. He was thankful for that. He thought she would hate him. They would spar, and train together.

But that was it.

Neither would know, that they both had feelings for each other.

Well, unless, they told each other. But that, my dear children, is called cannibalism, and is frowned upon by many societies. Er, I mean, but that, will come soon enough.

_**FIRST CHAPTER, FIN.**_**  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**  
She would walk with him sometimes, and they would talk.

"Sasuke-kun, do you ever want to tell someone something, but don't know what they'd think, or say?"  
He only shrugged.

"Well... I want to tell someone my feelings for them, but I don't know what they'd say."  
So she had feelings for someone else…?  
That was a bit painful. But he had no control over what she felt, or her life.

"I don't know, why are you asking me such a question?"  
And with that, he walked ahead with his head down.

"Sasuke-kun?"

_**  
**_

**Author Note.**

I had to add that quote from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. When I was about to type the 'But that will come soon enough' I immediately thought of the cannibalism thing, and was like, 'OMG I have to put that.'

Er, no offence to cannibals.

Yeahh. The chapters in the story will be a lot longer, than in Petals of a Cherry Blossom. And there will be more chapters, hopefully.

By the way, does it ever piss you off when there are only 2 categories?

IE: Romance/Humour.

The catogories are SUPPOSED to be

Romance/Humour/Drama.

Anyways..

So yeah.

Please Review!


End file.
